A photosensitive resin composition can be used in the manufacture of a display device, such as a color filter, a liquid crystal display material, an organic light emitting diode, and/or a display panel material. For example, a color filter such as a color liquid crystal display can include a black matrix on the border of colored layers such as red, green, blue, and the like to enhance display contrast and/or chromophore effects. This light blocking layer may be formed of the photosensitive resin composition.
Recently, an attempt to use the black matrix material as a column spacer supporting two TFT's and a C/F substrate having a liquid crystal layer therebetween has been made. This column spacer is called a black column spacer.
The black column spacer uses a pigment capable of increasing optical density (OD) to obtain light-blocking properties. Since UV transmittance is also deteriorated, however, the black column spacer may be unfavorable for photocuring. In particular, the most generally-used pigment for the black column spacer, carbon black, has excellent light-blocking properties but UV transmittance of 0. Thus, this black spacer column can have a drawback of deteriorating a process margin, since surface curing with minimal or no internal curing found only in black can occur and then development is performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a photosensitive resin composition for a black column spacer capable of minimizing or overcoming problems associated with prior compositions such as the above drawbacks.